


III

by Caelibem, WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Flashbacks, Gen, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelibem/pseuds/Caelibem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Три героини, три истории.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, [DBD team] 2. Тексты G-PG





	III

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки:  
> Убийцы: [Салли Смитсон (Медсестра)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0), [Джули Костенко (Легион)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD), [Рин Ямаока (Дух)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%94%D1%83%D1%85)

  
**САЛЛИ**  


Все, кто был с ней знаком, знали: она любит свою работу.  
Ее руки огрубели от щелочи, на ее бледном, осунувшимся лице залегли глубокие тени. Ее то и дело терзала бессонница, и вслед за бессонницей к ней всё чаще стала приходить мигрень.  
Коллеги помнят ее глаза. Помнят то, как порой она вставала посреди коридора с подносом в руках, на котором лежал заготовленный шприц с нембуталом, и, склонив голову набок, устремляла взгляд куда-то в пустоту.  
Она могла стоять так минуту, может, больше. Она словно засыпала — и просыпалась, стоило кому-то окликнуть ее по имени или дотронуться до ее плеча.  
На ее губах расцветала улыбка. Вымученная, неловкая. Она извинялась, говорила, что задумалась, но никогда не рассказывала, о чем. Она поправляла воротник и морщила нос: так, ерунда.  
За ее спиной шептались.  
Кто-то уверял, что ей необходим отпуск. На неделю, две, может, на месяц. Кто-то настаивал, что ее пора уволить, потому как человек в ее состоянии не способен занимать подобную должность.  
Была ли причина в ее усталости или в том, что она пугала всех до мерзлого ужаса, не знают до сих пор.  
Но одно знают точно: она любила свою работу до самого последнего вздоха.

  
**ДЖУЛИ**  


Жвачка на языке давно выцвела, а она всё надувала ее и лопала, хотя от жвачки уже начинало тошнить.  
Ей просто нужно было чем-то себя занять, занять свой рот и свой язык. Иначе она обязательно сказала бы лишнего. Иначе какой-нибудь пьяный мальчик обязательно бы прижался к ее губам.  
Она не то чтобы была против. Скорее, она просто не была за.  
Ей было скучно, а когда ей скучно, она делает не совсем правильные вещи.  
Она не читает книг. Она не любит журналы. Вечерами она зависает перед телевизором, когда на единственном работающем канале крутят тупое музыкальное шоу.  
Вот что ей нравится — отгадывать мелодии. Вот что ее увлекает.  
И больше… Больше ничего.  
Она могла бы выплюнуть жвачку в снег, но вместо этого она взяла ее двумя пальцами и приклеила под перила. Ей было скучно, и, возвращаясь в гостиную, она думала: если бы ей довелось убивать, в ее наушниках играли бы The Doors.

  
**РИН**  


Она порезалась случайно. Порезалась бритвой, потому что однажды мама сказала: женщина должна быть _гладкой_.  
Болело несильно. Щипало. Совсем чуть-чуть. Она стояла в ванной, подставив плечи под струи воды, и смотрела, как капельки крови, набухая, одна за другой скатываются по коже вниз.  
Она представляла, как умирает.  
Эта странная, непрошенная фантазия не приносила ни страха, ни облегчения. Эта фантазия просто была. Вечная спутница ее жизни. Она являлась к ней во снах, иногда заставала ее в автобусе или на работе. Она не замолкала никогда. Только становилась тише.  
Но сейчас, когда кровь, мешаясь с водой, уносилась по водостоку, она вдруг распухла, разрослась и стала чем-то большим.  
Чем-то, похожим на предчувствие.  
Чем-то, похожим на _знание_.  
В коридоре что-то упало.  
Послышался крик. 


End file.
